The Scumfang Tribe
'' "The Scumfang saurok were among the most disgusting of the Saurok tribes. Obsessed with becoming filthy rich, they began to build huge tunnels underneath the Townlong Steppes, in their attempt to protect their ever-growing hoards."'' The Scumfang Tribe and Tork the Vast The Scumfang saurok were among the most disgusting of'' the Saurok tribes. Obsessed with becoming filthy rich, they began to build huge tunnels underneath the Townlong Steppes, in their attempt to protect their ever-growing hoards . When the first arrival of the Alliance and the Horde was spread among the other Pandaria races, the Scumfang were the first to know. Instantly, they were given orders to deal with problems such as Horde scouts, or Alliance gyrocopters. Scumfang saurok began to assault camps in the night, abducting anyone foolish enough to leave the safety of numbers. Tork the Vast, ruler of the Scumfang, watched closely as the alliance and horde forces landed in Pandaria and built their bases in Krasarang. Tork was a gargantuan Saurok, larger than even some Yaungol. He was spiked, with black scales and deep green eyes. Tork had one goal: get rich, get powerful. He began to ponder on what riches could be found among these newcomers. And then his mind was set, when the Mogu began to stir. ''More equipment to plunder. Now, Tork's Scumfang have made their way over to the other side of the wall, and have managed to return Krasarang using their old tunnels to watch and spy on the Mogu, Sha and the outsiders. One day, they'll bring some artifacts, or something that can be used to usurp the Pandaren who rule the land. Locations The Scumfang tribe were once simply the fourth legion of Saurok, however, once the purge began they went into hiding in caves under Townlong. They soon started to extend the caves using stolen equipment, and eventually started to hide their treasures within. After the Mogu withdrew, they began watching the Townlong Steppes under the orders of their new ruler, Tork the White. Tork was an average sized Saurok, the only difference was his higher intelligence and his pale white colour. He knew that other races in Pandaria had supplies to plunder, especially now that they could grow in number massively. Then he was killed by a Yaungol scout whilst he slept under a tree. The Scumfang are located in Townlong Steppes, in deep caverns. However, they have expanded somewhat, with dens in Krasarang, Kun Lai and even parts of the Jade Forest. Relations with other races, and beliefs. The Scumfang are barely over half as intelligent as the Hozen. They're still rather dull but they have some form of intelligence due to their leader passing down the knowledge he gained in his time watching other races. Scumfang saurok generally share the same beliefs as other Saurok. However, they have a sense of diplomacy thanks to their intelligent ruler, Tork the White. They refrain from instantly attacking other races, instead they watch and decide if it's worth attacking them. Jinyu are generally avoided due to their waterspeaking, which the Scumfang prefer to keep away from. Pandaren are the same case, with their monks. Scumfang saurok enjoy raiding Yaungol and Mogu camps, as they often have well-crafted weapons to use. Whilst these saurok aren't rather intelligent, and neither was Tork the White, the Scumfang know basic tactics, and have restraint. Guild ranks Remember that the guild ranks are for OOC identification mostly, and there isn't much of a ranking system outside of OOC. Guild Master: Chief Officers: Elite Elites are high-ranking members of the tribe that are better in combat, and often more intelligent than their lessers. They are even advisers to Tork, giving him tips on where to strike. Their intelligence is at least half of that of a Hozen. Member ranks: Tribesman The Scumfang tribe is mostly made up of these. This is a general rank for all members. Guest rank: Whelp Whelps aren't dragon whelps. They're the weaker members, like the elderly and new members. Whelps are often thrown into situations where they have to prove themselves, and are assigned a job to do eventually. Guild Goals - To gain riches beyond that of any other saurok tribe. - To exploit the outsiders' supplies and possibly slay the outsiders. Category:Guild Category:Saurok Category:Tribe